The present invention relates to electronic games in general and in particular to interactive multiple player game systems which are designed to be played by two or more players.
The art of electronic game systems is well developed. Several recent notable developments include the development of multiple player game systems, enabling two players to play against each other on hand-held game devices by physically connecting the two game devices, and the like.
In particular, US Pat. No. 5,159,549 to Hallman et al, entitled "Multiple Player Game Data Processing System with Wager Accounting" describes a multiple player betting system in which a central processing unit controls a number of player stations to which it is connected by wires. The CPU receives data on an interrupt basis from each of the player stations and regulates the ordered play among competitors. The CPU is responsive to the data for indicating a winner, calculating the accumulated point total or wealth of each of the players and the like.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,644 to Audebert et al., entitled "Portable Electronic Device For Use in Conjunction with a Screen", describes a portable device for enabling player interaction with a program on a screen, typically a television screen. The program can be a televised broadcast, provided by a computer terminal, a telecommunication terminal, or other similar terminal.
There remains a need for an interactive multiple player game system designed to be played by two or more players each playing on a playing device in wireless communication with other playing devices.